


told a tale on you

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris confirms that Joe is seeing someone</p>
            </blockquote>





	told a tale on you

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: red  
> any, any/any, a smear of red lipstick

"I told you so." 

Caitlin and Cisco both looked up when Iris's voice sounded from the door, but Caitlin couldn't help but notice that Barry's head snapped up even faster than either of theirs. His eyes darted from side to side and Caitlin could almost hear him trying to figure out what it was she was talking about. Cisco must have figured the same because he snickered so quietly that only Caitlin, standing by his side, could hear him. 

"I'm sure you did." If Barry was doing his best to buy time, that was not a good start and Caitlin pressed her lips together and looked down at her tablet. "What, exactly, did you tell me?" 

Caitlin chances a glance up at Iris, wonders if she and Cisco should leave them to it. But Iris doesn't look annoyed and Cisco's about an inch away from grabbing a bowl of popcorn, so Caitlin stays where she is. 

"My dad." Iris's voice is triumphant. "He is definitely seeing someone." 

Cisco is even more interested now, a grin crossing his lips. "Reeeeeeeally?" 

Barry rolls his eyes at the extra syllables. "He's taken to going 'bowling'-" He does the air quotes and everything. "- a couple of times a week. And there have been times where he's told us he's working but when I've had to stop by the precincts, he's not there." 

"And," said Iris, her smile turning wicked, "I doubt anyone wears bright red lipstick to go bowling." She crosses her arms over her chest. "Not the shade I found smeared on his collar anyway." 

Barry's jaw drops and Cisco chuckles. "Way to go, Joe," he says and Caitlin tries to make the appropriate noises to match their interest and enthusiasm, all the while resolving to throw that red lipstick into the bin when she gets home. 


End file.
